Talking In Your Sleep
by Bunnybabi
Summary: A collection of oneshot songfics about Inu And Kag.includes: Talking in your sleep, Listen to your heart and now, Always be my baby will be updating soon, check profile for details
1. Chapter 1

_**Talking In Your Sleep**_

_**HEY YA'LL its meee again!**_

**_Now, I know my devoted readers have been waiting for Chapter 15 of _The Witch_ But I just haven't had that mus time on my hands! Grr! I'll try to update this weekend! And, I've heard rumors that answering reviews is aainst the rules now? If thats not true can you tell me plz? Cuz im veery confuzzled. lol_**

_**Anywho This is a song fic It probably wont have chapters but who knows! The song that I choosen to write about is Talking In Your Sleep by The Romantics. My sister is getting into the 80's retro stuff now so she is blasting this song ALL the time so I thought " Why not pur it to use!"**_

_**Srry for taking up soo much time but anywho heres my disclaimer so the stroy gonna be coming in a short while!**_

_**Also, i said this is a song fic and it is but the song wont start until Inu and Kag are alone so be patient! hehe**_

**Disclaimer: BITE ME! I wish to own them but i sadly cannot**

**Summary: After a long and tiresome battle, Kagome is tired and injured. Inu Yasha takes her to a secluded hut when they are separated from the group and takes care of her. But what Inu Yasha doesn't know is that Kagome has developed a habit of talking in her sleep. And when she talks, its about him!**

Talking

_"Thinking"_

**Lyrics**

_**(Authors notes)**_

Kagome fell to her knees. She cringed slightly as the pain shot up like darts from the bottom of her legs to her stomach. She felt like throwing up.

_"Stupid thorned tentacles!" _She thought furiously. She put her hands on the ground for support. That only made things worse. Pain shot up and down her arms.

"Ah!" She said before fallng on the ground, her arrows falling from her carrier and spilling around her. She placed her forhead on the cool soil of the earth and stayed very still. She sighed inwardly.

_"Sometimes I wish there were no demons at ALL here... But then Inu Yasha wouldn't be here either!"_

At that exact same moment, she felt herself being pulled from the ground. Her mouth opened in shock as she was turned around ,but she instantly relaxed when her chocolate brown eyes met those of amber gold. The beautiful eyes looked concerned and afraid for a second but the frightened emotion fell away as soon as the eyes saw that hers were open.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked the fragile girl in his arms. He kneeled and held her in his lap. She was cut up and bruised in many places and her school clothes were almost rags. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and nodded her head slowly.

"I'm fine Inu Yasha." She said weakly. She tried to stand up but the pain in her arms, legs and basically entire body plus Inu Yasha holding her down was too much. She sighed and sunk into his embrace, not noticing the blush that crept across his cheeks as she did so.

Miroku and Sango ran over to them with Shippo and Kirara in tow.

"Is she okay?" Sango asked, worried about her friend.

"She's fine, a little weak though." Inu Yasha answered. He stood up, now holding Kagome with one hand under the bend of her knees and another in the middle of her back for support.

Kagome rested her head on his chest, glad to be held.

"She needs to rest." He said. Miroku looked up at the grey sky.

"We should find shelter quickly. It looks like its going to pour."

They started walking through the forest. Kagome slipped in and out of consicousness every now and then.

_" I can't fall asleep... not while hes holding me! If I fall asleep... he'll find out... I can't let him! He loves Kikyo not me! If he finds out that I love him he'll probably feel that he HAS to love me back just so i won't feel bad! No! I can't sleep!"_ She stole a look at him He looked so determined and.. was that worried? His eyes had a certain sense of maturity in them now. She barely had to "sit" him anymore. In fact, she hadn't said the word purposely in a month. Not counting the days that she went back to her era. And he didn't put up much of a fight anymore. Sure he argued, but then he would just stop and turn around and say "Just go and come back in 3 days okay?" It worried Kagome that he would act like this but she was a little happier that he was less immature. She looked up at the sky. Right then, a downpour started. Thunder crashed in the sky and the rain came down in torrents.She snapped her head down and shrieked. The cold rain felt like shards of glass on her sore flesh. Inu Yasha took notice and held her closer, trying to keep at least half of her sheltered under his upper half.

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku called. He and Sango had crossed a bridge with Shippo and Kirara. They were wavinghim over.He took a step towards the bridge when It was suddenly overtaken by a large wave from the river. Th water began to overflow and Inu Yasha looked at teh girl in his arms. Her eyes were shut tight in pain as the cold rain assulated her legs and arms. He looked up at his friends.

"We'll meet you when the rain stops!" He shouted to them. They nodded and ran from the river which was steadily overflowing. Inu Yasha shifted Kagome's position a bit and took off running through the forest. He had heard that there were a lot of abandoned huts in this area because of the frequent demon raids. He finally found one and ran in. He found it was quiite sizable and not that dusty. It had obviously just been abandoned about a few days ago. He placed the shivering Kagome on the cot, which was pretty big. He go the 'matches' or whatever she called them from her bag and lit the fire. The rain assulated the outside of the hut but the inside remained dry.

Kagome had drifted off into a sleep a short while ago. Her breathing was rythamic and calm. Suddenly, Inu Yasha heard her say something.

**When you close your eyes and go to sleep  
And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat**

He crawled from his place next to the fire to the cot. She was mumbling something incohearant.

**I can hear the things that you're dreaming about  
When you open up your heart and the truth comes out**

"Inu Yasha..." She said quietly. He heard that all right. He crawled onto the bed and picke her up gently. He put her head on his shoulder to try and hear what she was saying.

"Inu Yasha... need..."

**You tell me that you want me  
You tell me that you need me  
You tell me that you love me  
And I know that I'm right**

"Need what Kagome?"

"You... I..." He blinked.

_"WHAT?"_

"You what Kagome?"

"I love you... Inu Yasha..."

**'Cause I hear it in the night  
I hear the secrets that you keep  
When you're talking in your sleep  
**

"What?" He said.

"I love you Inu Yasha..." She said. She snuggled closer to him. He blushed deeply and held her tighter.

**When I hold you in my arms at night  
Don't you know you're sleeping in a spotlight  
And all your dreams that you keep inside  
You're telling me the secrets that you just can't hide**

"But... You don't love me..." She said, frowning.

"No! Kagome..." He realized that she was dreaming and that this was silly. He was talking to a sleeping person. He must sound dellusitional **_( i think i spelled that wrong...)_**.

**You tell me that you want me  
You tell me that you need me  
You tell me that you love me  
And I know that I'm right  
Cuz I hear it in the night**

"I want you so much... but I can't have you..." She said sadly.

"Kagome..." He whispered. He held her close. He felt a wetness appear on his shoulder and looked to find that she was crying.

**I hear the secrets that you keep  
When you're talking in your sleep**

" I think about you... all day... at school... I fail tests... and everything..." She said through sleeping sobs.

He looked at her. She looked so sad._ "Is that because of me? She's crying vecause she loves me?"_

He wiped her tears and she opened her mouth again.

"Inu Yasha... I wish you were mine..." She said slowly. Her tears stopped falling. She had returned to a dreamless sleep.

He put her back on the cot but she refused to let go of him. He sighed and got in to the bed with her, pulling her close to him.

**When you close your eyes and you fall asleep  
Everythng about you is a mystery**

_"Do you really love me Kagome?"_ He said before he fell asleep, pulling her closer to him.

**You tell me that you want me  
You tell me that you need me  
You tell me that you love me  
And I know that I'm right  
Cuz I hear it in the night  
I hear the secrets that you keep  
When you're talking in your sleep**

Kagome woke to strong arms around her waist. She sighed thinking about her dream last night. In it she had told Inu Yasha how she felt ,but he had decided to leave with Kikyo. She looked up at him. He silver hair fell across his face and he looked so content, just sleeping. She saw his ears twitch and his eyes opened. He shut them again when the sunlight penatrated his sight.

_"It stopped raining."_ He thought. He opened his eyes again to find Kagomes beautiful chocolate brown ones staring up at him.

"Kagome..." He started. She looked at him curiously, then she snuggled her head into his chest, making him blush. He blushed deeper when he remembered what happened before he fell asleep.

"Kagome... I-" He said, he voice caught in his throat.

"What is it Inu Yasha?" She asked. She was starting to get worried. Did she say something in her sleep last night?

"Kagome... I love you too." He said. She gasped and he took this opportunity to pull her up closer to him and he kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed and her gladly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She soon broke away and he grunted in dissappointment.

"Are you only saying that because-"

"No," He said, as though reading her mind," I truly do love you. Kikyo is just some promise I made."

"Thats all very touching." A voice said from behind them.

They both turned to find Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara behind them. Miroku was smiling lechorously and Snago was smiling happily. Shippo looked shocked and Kirara was licking her paw.

"Its about time. " Miroku said. He stood up and walked to the dying fire. Inu Yasha and Kagome both blushed deeply and turned back to each other.

"How about some privacy, huh?" She said. He looked at her curiously and she giggled. She pulled the blanket that had been placed over them over their head.

All that their friends heard from then on was giggles and whispered "I love you"s.

"Get a room..." Shippo said under his breath.

_**IT IS DONE! lol first story that ive finished! What do you think? R and R me plzzzzzzz!**_

_**LUV YA'LL!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN! BUHAHAHAHA lol

_**HEY EVERYONEEEEEEEE**_

_**lol i just thought that i would an authors note just to bug ya! so i was wondering if i should add to this story but i dunnooooo... u all must tell me! help me out here ppl! and also dont forget to r and r for The Witch! I added a new chapter!**_

_**!Reviews reviews oh how i love thee!**_

**kimi kaida****: lol love the story**

_**HEyyyyy lol ur so nice to me always commenting on my stories! glad u like it!**_

**miko of fire and ice****: aw! thats so kawai! luv it soo much!**

_**glad to hear u like it! thanx for the review!**_

**may: this is a great story right a another chapter its exciting**

_**thanx! but i dunno if i should write another one... lol im thinkin about it though!**_

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only****: Aw... SO CUTE! Kirara didn't give a crap... HAHAHAHAHA!**

_**thanx! lol i thought that u readers would like to see something like that lol hehe**_

**Midnight-girl32****: LOL!i didn't expect everyone else 2 come in. good story line though.LOL.**

_**Hehe lol thanx for the review. lol i had a feelin that if i added that in there ppl were gonna b surprised. my mind works in odd and twisted ways doesnt it? lol**_

_**I FEEL SO LOVEDDDDDDDDDDDD! aww u guys are too much. ill be upadting my other story and ill try to finish it before i start writing another chapter to this one if i decide to add to this one but im thinkin about writin a completely different story. of course as i noted in my profile ( if any of u read it lol) my new added character will probably b named selena but enough about that! if u wanna find out more put ur questions on a review forThe Witch plz!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	3. Listen to Your Heart

_**Hey i've decided instead of making Talking In Your Sleep a Fic, I've decided to make it a series of unrelated OneShots! lol Song fic One Shots! lol. I stayed home sick today and because i was bored i wrote this second one. im staring a thrid one sooo yea. lol**_

_**Well, heres the second one, srry for the wait.**_

_**Disclaimer: BITE ME! I wish to own them but sadly i cannot.**_

_**Listen To Your Heart - DHT ( this song is so sweet)**_

_**Summary- (Ok I know its overused but this song seems to fit so) Kagome comes upon Inu Yasha and Kikyo in a clearing one night and overhears the conversation. Heartbroken she runs to the well. But, when she gets there, she has second thoughts.**_

Talking/Actions

_"Thinking"_

**Lyrics**

_**(Authors notes)**_

* * *

Kagome followed Inu Yasha quietly. She had become accustomed to doing this whenever she wanted to speak to him alone or just to surprise him. She was glad for the windy night, the wind blowing her scent behind her so that he couldn't smell her. She looked up at the sky and saw Soul Catchers. She frowned and shook her head.

_"So much for that plan..."_ She sighed inaudibly. She had planned on surprising him and having a deep conversation about... Well, about how she felt.

Kagome saw him walk into a clearing and turned around to walk back to the village. But, curiousity got the best of her and she tip-toed slowly to a bush next to the clearing. She hid herself behind it and looked through the hole in between a tree and the bush to get a visual.

"... I could never do that Kikyo. You know that I love you. I could never forget about you." Inu Yasha said, grabbing the dead preistess'es shoulders and shaking them slightly. Kikyo turned her head to the left and downcast her eyes.

"You don't love me. You feel obligated to me becuase you feel its your fault I was killed." Kikyo said coldly.

Kagome saw Inu Yasha's eyes widen and then the look of determination that crossed his face. Kagome had already felt the tears threatening to overflow and she blinked them back.

"Kikyo, how could you say that! I've told you so many times how much I love you!" He said, pulling Kikyo into a tight embrace. He put his cheek on her hair and closed his eyes, " What do I have to do to make you understand that?" He said.

"Answer just one question." Kikyo said, pulling away.

He looked at her, fearing that she would ask the one question he didn't want her to ask.

_"Please.. don't ask about Kagome." _He thought.

"What does my reincarnation mean to you?" Kikyo said.

Kagome gasped inwardly. She shook her head, silently pleading for Inu Yasha not to hurt her, pleading for Inu Yasha to say that he couldn't answer or that he indeed loved her more than Kikyo. Inu Yasha looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. then, he loved straight at Kikyo, sadness clear in his eyes.

"Shes... shes... shes not you. She just a shard detector." Inu Yasha said dejectedly. Kikyo smiled and pulled him towards her and kissed him.

Kagome choked on a sob. The tears she had tried so desperately to sheild came out as the winds changed. She stood up, not caring if he saw her or not.

Inu Yasha pulled away and sniffed the air. He smelt Kagome before he saw her. He turned his head and saw Kagome standing behind a bush, tears coursing down her cheeks and her lip trembling. Her hair was blowing forward in the wind, creating a veil around her face. She sobbed out loud and backed away.

"KAGOME!" He yelled, starting in her direction. Kikyo grabbed his arms.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and turned from the clearing and ran.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart,  
A little piece of heaven turns to dark**

She ran as quick as her legs could carry her. Her tears spilt over her cheeks and into the air behind her. She couldn't believe he would do that to her.  
_"I've always been good to him! In fact, I spoil him! Bringing him things that don't even exist yet! And, this is how he repays me? I'm a shard detector! How dare he? I'm not dealing with this anymore! I'm going home! And never, I mean, NEVER coming back!"_ She thought as she ran.

"KAGOME!" She heard Inu Yasha calling her name. The spell had probably wore off by now. She didn't care, as long as she got out before he found her.

She reached the well.

**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**

Kagome ran into the clearing and to the well. When, she reached it, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

_" I hate him! I hate him, I hate him!"_ She thought, steeling herself. She placed her arms on the rim of the well and cried into them, the wind swirling around her.

"What am I thinking? I can't hate him! I won't let myself." She said between sobs," I can't help myself. Its too hard for me to stop loving him! How could he do this to me?"

She took her arms from the well and turned around, putting her head on the rim and facing her face to the sky. The night was beautiful, the wind was moving through the trees, and she was crying against a well.

"Perfect... I must look splotchy now..." She said, wiping her tears, " I think... I'll stay, just for today. Tomorrow I'll leave."

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

Inu Yasha had pulled away from Kikyo, leaving her in the clearing and running towards the scent of Kagome's tears. He didn't want to hurt her. He never had. He hated to see the young girl cry. But, he also hated seeing Kikyo so alone, thats why he had to lie to her. Kagome didn't realize that without her, he was nothing. He couldn't fight well without her, he couldn't keep his friends without her. He would probably be bitter and cruel without her. And, he wouldn't be alive. He'd still be stuck to that god-foresaken tree. He followed her scent, running at top speed.

"KAGOME!" He called out to her, hoping that she would hear it and stop in her tracks. He couldn't let her leave. He wouldn't. He reached the clearing in which the Bone Eaters well sat. He saw Kagome, with her arms on the rim of the well, crying her eyes out. Then, she turned.

**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**

She placed her head on the rim and he could see the tears still falling down her cheeks in the moonlight.

_"I'm such an idiot! How could I do this to her? And she still stays to endure it all."_

He heard her say something about being splotchy. Then, she wiped her tears.

"I think... I'll stay... Just for today. Tomorrow I'll leave." She said.

_"NO! Never leave!" _He thought as he stepped into teh clearing, a few feet in front of Kagome. She stared at him, her eyes shinging with tears and hurt. He looked away from her and downcast his eyes again.

"Your leaving?" He said.

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

"No."

"Then, no not yet. I'm leaving for home tomorrow." She said, looking down at the grass when he turned to her. A tear fell from her eyes again and it plopped on her hand.

"Why?" He said. She looked up at him, anger now in her eyes.

"So that you can be with your _precious_ Kikyo!" She yelled, " I wouldn't want to be the _shard detector _that got in your way!" She yelled again, more tears streaking down her face.

He had visibly winced when she had brought his own words against him.

"Thats not how I really feel Kagome." He said quietly, walking towards her. She stood up and held her ground, staring at him fearlessly. He stopped in front of her and looked down into her eyes.

**And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind**

She looked up into his eyes and suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her towards him, into a tight hug. Her eyes remained open in shock and he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

"I need you with me Kagome. How many times do I have to tell _you _that. Kikyo was my first love, I'll never stop loving her. But you," He said, pulling her head away from her neck to look at her. Their faces were inches apart when he said, " I love you more then I could ever love her." Then, he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes in bliss, feeling happier than ever before. She clasped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**

He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes. She did the same and stared into his eyes again. He opened his mouth to speak again but she put a finger over his mouth.

"I love you too, Inu Yasha." She said.

**Listen to your heart, mmm...**

His eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to say that. Not now at least. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.**

She kissed him back again and then sighed happily. She removed her arms from his neck and placed them around his stomach. She smiled into his chest.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." She said.

"You don't but we do." Miroku whispered from behind the trees. Sango and Shippo were with him, all smiling at the new couple.

"Its about time." Sango said. She was still a little upset about being dragged out here to spy but happy that it paid off. Shippo was just glad that his eyes weren't covered.

Miroku inched towards Sango and then...

"PERVERT! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIDING!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku. Inu Yasha and Kagome looked towards their hiding place and blushed deeply.

A vien popped out on Inu Yasha's head.

"How long have you all been there?" He said in a low growl. The fighting stopped and the spys all turned towards Inu Yasha. They yelped and ran off into the forest.

"COME BACK HERE!" He yelled and chased after them.

Kagome sighed and walked after them into the forest.

* * *

_**Ta-da! what do you think? Tell me tell me tell me! Lol.**_

_**R& R s'il vous plait. ( thats please in french for translation purposes lol )**_

_**LUV YA'LL**_

_**BuNNy**_


	4. Always be my baby

_**Disclaimer : BITE ME! I wish i could but i cannot.**_

_**HEYY! Wow... u ppl like this story dont u? well technically its not a story but u noe wat i mean. hehe im so happy! more reviews! hehe, i feel so loved! **_

_**REVIEWS!**_

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** :**_ THANKS sooo much im glad u think it was cute!_**

**andrea10011992: _thanks for tha kudos! lol_**

**CrazyPoet: _thanks for tha review!_**

**stand alone complex: _lol thanks! i love that song too!_**

**Hanako Horigome : _wow! that good huh? lol thanx! thanx for the 10/10 ;-)_**

**Shadow Kitsune67 : _true true drama is a key lol. thanx for tha review_**

**mysterygal02:_ thanx! luv ur name :-)_**

_**lol i noe i usualy put the comment on here but it msses up my spacing so i was like nevermind plus its easier this way. ok im lazy so sue me lol. thast was sarcastism by the way lol i dont need a law suit im pretty occupied at the moment. hehe

* * *

**_

**Always be my Baby - Mariah Carey**

**I loveee this song! omg! anywho**

**Summary- Kagome and Inu Yasha get in a fight and she decides to go home. Inu yasha gets to the well before she does and tries to change her mind. Will he succeed?

* * *

**

Talking/ Actions

_Thinking_

**Lyrics**

_**(AN)

* * *

**_

**We were as one, babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
**

Kagome walked alongside of Inu Yasha, staring forward as not to draw his attention. She was walking with her bike on her right side with Inu Yasha on the other side of it. She could tell that Inu Yasha didn't like the contraption, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she ran over his toes once or twice. Maybe he just didn't like it. Then again, he just didn't like a lot of things. She continued looking forward, silently listening to the conversation Miroku and Sango were having with Shippo quipping in where his two cents was needed. Seemed like a quiet day. Until-

**SLAP!**

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed. Kagome and Inu Yasha stopped at the same time and turned. Kagome put the kick stand on her bike and watched the scene, silently sneaking peeks at the Half-demon with silver hair. His amber-gold eyes reflected amusement at teh expence of his two friends, his mouth holding a smirk with a solitary white fang sticking out.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GROPE ME?" Sango shouted, an irritated look on her face. Kagome wasn't really listening she was trying ever so subtly to peek at Inu Yasha. She turned her head slightly and looked up at him. He continued to stare at the scene his friends were making, folding his arms across his chest and standing laxly. He cocked his head to one side and shook his head slightly, the reflection of the sun catching on his silky silver hair. **_(AN: Im literally drooling just writing this, i hope my keyboard still works after gettin this wet. Hey! u noe wat would be funny? Seeing Inu Yasha doing the MC Hammer dance! lol! ... uhhh ignore that moment of randomness.)_**

He suddenly turned to her, his mouth open to say something rude, but he never got it out. The wind was slightly playing at her hair. Her shining, brown eyes staring up at him intently. Kagome's cheeks were tinted with the smallest hint of red and her mouth was opened in a small ''o''. He stared at her, his eyes growing from angered to caring and a blush also tinting his cheeks. They looked eyes and it seemed as though electricity sparked through them in that one moment. Then, his eyes focused and his thinking returned to normal.

"Stop staring at me wench." He said, turning back around.

At that statement, Kagome was brought back to her senses. She instantly clenched ehr hands at her sides and her eyebrow twitched.

_"Does...he...always...have to...call me...WENCH?"_

"I AM NOT A WENCH INU YASHA! YOU KNOW MY NAME NOW USE IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing birds to take flight in the trees next to the path. He turned back to her, his look annoyed.

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I PLEASE WENCH!" He screamed back at her.  
"Inu Yasha..." She said in a warning tone.

"SIT ME FOR ALL I CARE! WENCH WENCH WENCH WENCH-"

**"SIT BOY"**

"WENCH WEN- Oof!" He said, falling to the ground. She sighed.

_"Why can you be nice for once Inu Yasha?"_

**Now you want to be free  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart, babe  
Our love will never die**

"I'm going home." She sniffed indignantly and turned to her bike. She took off the kick stand and got on.

"Oh no you don't!" In Yasha growled, getting up.

She took off, peddling like her life depended on it. SHe lifted a hand and shouted into the air," Bye Sango, Miroku, Shippo! I'll be back soon!"

She peddled down the pathway and into the forest, noticing a red figure jumping through the branches.

"Crap!" She said, peddling faster.

**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby**

She spotted the well, and peddled even faster. She got into the clearing and jumped off her bike and lunged herself at the well just as a red figure landed in front of it. She crashed into it, the warm and hard figure.

"OW!" She cried. She fell back but was caught by two arms. The arms pulled her close to the warmness.

"Where do you think you're goin' Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, holding the school girl close to him.

Realizing who the voice belonged too, she pulled awya from the warm embrace and put her hands on her hips, staring up at Inu Yasha with a determined look on her face.

"So now you know my name?" She said, tapping her foot for effect.

Inu Yasha blinked and then crosses his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Feh." He said.

"Figures," She said, pushing out her bottom lip," You're such a jerk." She said, turning away from him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inu Yasha said, jerking her around to face him.

**I ain't gonna cry, no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart, babe  
Our love will never end**

"I SAID THAT YOU ARE A JERK!" She yelled in his face, " I'm going home!" She said, pushing past him, tears forming in her eyes. He saw this and gasped inwardly.

_"I didn't mean to make her cry."_

"Kagome..." He said, grabbing her arm as she stepped over the rim of the well, sitting on the edge. She turned to face him, a bit of her hair sliding over her shoulder to cover her neck. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"Kagome..." He said again.

"What? Just let me go." She said, grabbing his hand and trying to free her arm from his grasp. He pulled her up from the well and down onto the ground next to him.

"You can go after I say something." He said, looking down so that his bangs covered his eyes. She looked at him and let go of his hand. The grip on her arm loosened and before she knew it, she was being pulled into him, her head resting in his chest. His left arm went around her waist, pulling her close and then resting his hand in the small of her back. His right hand went to her chin, his fingers resting on her nack while his thumb pushed her face upward.

"Kagome... don't leave, please?" He said, he voice cracking a little.

"Why... why do you want me to stay? I'm just a shard detector to you." She said, moving her face from his hand and looking at the ground beside her. A tear slid down her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"No." He said, putting his forefinger under her chin and turning her face back to his.

"You're so much more. I... I just never treated you that way. I'm sorry." Her eyes opened and she gasped.

_"HIM? Apologizing? I think he's sick!"_

"Y-y-you're s-s-sorry?" She said.

"Yeah...Kagome, I need you to know that whatever I may tell Kikyo or anyone else, you mean more than anything to me." He said, leaning closer to her so that their noses touched. She blushed and her eyes widened in realization.

"Does that mean that you-"

"Yes, it means that I love you Kagome." He said, blushing deeply.

**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby**

"I-i-inu Yasha... I don't know what to say..." She said, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He said, pulling back from her, his eyes reflecting hurt.

_"Does this mean that she doesn't feel the same? Did I just embarass myself for nothing?"_

"I-i-i... I didn't mean it like that! " She said, pulling him back to her, burying her head in his chest.

"What did you mean then?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I'm just surprised. Thats all. I meant to say that I love you too..." She said, looking up at him.

"You do!" He asked, exsatitic.

"Uh huh." She said, nodding. He couldn't say anything so he just kissed her. He crushed his lips against hers in rejoice. His arm went from her face to her back, pushing her closer to him and her arms wound themselves under his arms and onto his shoulderblades. She pulled away and placed her head in his chest. He put his head on her hair and stroked it.

"You're the only person who makes me truly happy Kagome. I've chosen you." He said and she sighed into his chest, tears coming to her eyes.

_"He loves me!"_ She thought happily.

* * *

_**Thats the end of this ficlet. What did you think? too much fluff? too little fluff? perfect just the way it is? TELL ME! UR OPINION MATTERS!**_

_**REVIEW OR DIE! lol just kiddin thought i'd try that like Diddy did but its not me lol**_

_**PLEASE R & R!**_

_**LUV YA'LL**_

_**BuNNy**_


	5. Not a chapter, srry

_**Srry, guys. This isn't a chapter. I didn't want to do it but I have to. I have to put my stories on Hiatus. I really don't want to but my stupid teachers, I won't point fingers –cough singh cough harpp cough cayo cough-, have each found it fit to give me a research paper, a project about Greece and a project about some French country that I cant understand how to spell. I am so sorry but I will try to write some of the story during school and type it on to computer. When I get some free time I will try to post them. I feel terrible about making u all wait so long for the next chapter and I will try so very hard to get all of these projects done quickly and try NOT to kill my teachers – would appreciate plans to kill them though, would make me feel better- and hopefully by May I will have enough time to post some chapters. i KNowi haven't updated this in a long time and my bad about it.**_

_**Again I apologize for this and nothing would make me happier than to just not do the projects but the research paper is worth 25 grades and the other two projects are really big too, seeing as it is the last 9 weeks. What u can do to help is go to my forums section and give any ideas u might have and maybe I can post something soon with ur help but for now, my stories are on hold.**_

_**BuNNy**_

_**PS: IMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I hate hiatus….**_


End file.
